monkeystudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Criminal Cases
Criminal Cases is a game where you find objects that appear on the screen. Criminal Cases was released in November of 2016 and is in Version 2.9. You can now play it on Kongregate! News Christmas! You can now play the Christmas Event in game now! Three Years! Criminal Cases has been out for three years. Celebrate with the Birthday Event and Level 4, live in game now! Game Modes Campaign The Campaign is the normal game mode that you will go through, being a detective and working on Old Man Murphy's case. There is only three levels in the campaign so far. Case One Level One This level was released with the launch of the game. You are a detective on your first ever case! You are investigating a missing person. The missing person, Old Man Murphy, has vanished without a trace. It is your job to find him. You start in his bedroom. You don't find much, but you do find something. You'll have to play to find out what! Level Two You track broken glass to the mansion's massive indoor library. Once there you must search the stairs, walls, and shelves to find anything that could get you closer to finding the whereabouts of Old Man Murphy. On the wall, you find something very peculiar. Play to find out what! Level Three Level Three was released on November 24, 2018, the two-year anniversary of the game. After pressing an odd button in the library, a door opens up into a slim hallway. To your great surprise, the door slams behind you, rendering you stuck! You must examine the hallway and search for where you are as you make your way to an opening that will lead you somewhere unexpected. Play to find out what! Level Four Level Four was released on November 24, 2019, the three-year anniversary of the game. As you continue down the hallway, you come to an old attic room. From a mannequin behind the mirror to scratch marks on the wall, the place is creepy. As you continue your search, you find strange footsteps leading somewhere strange. Play to find out where! Events The Events mode was added in the 2.0 update for Criminal Cases, celebrating the one-year anniversary of Criminal Cases. Events last for around a month, sometimes more, and you can play them as much as you like. There have been two events in the game so far, Birthday and Christmas events. No future event has been announced yet, as Monkey Studios has their hands full with tons of games being designed that may never make it out to the public. Versions Upcoming Version 2.9 is now out. Update Log Welcome to v2.9 of Criminal Cases. In this version, there is only four levels and only a few, easy objects to find. There will be more, harder levels coming in the near future. I hoped you enjoyed, and go below to my Studio to play more of my games. Also follow my Twitter at http://www.twitter.com/monkeystudiosxx. Currently this project is being put off due to some other projects in the making, but as it gets more popular it will be getting more updates. Update Log: v1.0 - 11/24/16 v1.1 - 11/26/16 -Added Help Button -Minor Bug Fixes v1.2 - 12/1/16 -New Christmas Theme! v1.3 - 12/5/16 -Removed Developer Option in Settings v1.4 - 12/13/16 -Fixed Giant Button Glitch -Bug Fixes v1.5 - 1/7/17 -Removed Christmas Theme v1.6 - 11/11/17 -Shop button has been removed -Fixed issues with positioning -Bug Fixes v2.0 - 11/24/17 -Added Level Two -Added Birthday Theme -Added Birthday Event v2.1 - 12/1/17 -Added Christmas Theme -Added Christmas Event v2.2 - 2/9/18 -Game now available on Kongregate! -Removed Birthday Event -Removed Christmas Theme -Removed Christmas Event v2.3 - 3/25/18 -New Easter Theme -New Announcements Menu v2.4 - 10/31/18 -New Halloween Theme v2.5 - 11/24/18 -It's the two-year anniversary of Criminal Cases! -Celebrate with the release of the next level, Level Three! -Enjoy the return of the Birthday Event, the first event in the game! v2.6 - 12/10/18 -Added back the Christmas theme and Event! Happy Holidays! v2.7 - 4/12/19 -Added Easter theme back for the season! v2.8 - 11/24/19 -It's Criminal Cases' third birthday! -Celebrate with the return of the Birthday Event and an all-new level, Level 4! v2.9 - 12/10/19 -Merry Christmas! -Added back the Christmas Event and Theme for the holidays!